Morning after
by Lilew
Summary: Little peak to one moment in the life of the lovely couple, Harry and Draco.


AN: Uhh... this is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm pretty nervous...:S

I hope that people would give me some critic and and...uhh... I'm sorry if my English is not that good. I'm trying my best as non-native..^^ but if you see any typos etc please, I'm happy to receive advice and corrections!

Umm... This story, well. I wanted to write about some nice lovey-dovey moment between Harry and Draco... I'm sorry if they somehow seem out of character, but this is my opinion of how they would behave in some random morning, in some random place...And for some reason I see Harry as tanned, outdoors-type guy :O well. Matches with the icy beauty of Draco :3 Ahem...

Hope you like it!

_-Lilew-_

– **I DO NOT own either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. These hotties belong solely to J.K. Rowling-**

He was woken up by gentle breeze of warm air that made his soft, platinum hair sway gently tickling his neck. He let out a sound that was almost a giggle feeling the warmth of the body cuddled against his own, relishing in the feel of closeness. The boy nestled against his back stirred from the deep sleep to the light slumber, enfolding his bronze arms around Draco's chest.

That almost-a-giggle escaped again from between his pale rosy lips, when the tanned boy drowsily nuzzled his face against Draco's sensitive neck. Draco could feel how the well-sculpted muscles shivered in the morning chill under the bronze skin pressed so close to Draco's own slender body. He left out a happy sight and struggled to turn in the tight embrace to face the love of his life.

Placing a brief kiss to his lover's forehead Draco lowered his gaze just in time to see how the long, black eyelashes flickered as if to shake of the nightly dreams before allowing the deep emerald gaze see the new day. Dazzled Draco locked his own silvery eyes to the deep green ones in front of him. _*Gorgeus…._* Draco thought, being swept away by the slow, drowsy smile that radiated from the face of his lover. He let out a quiet whimper enchanted by the gorgeous boy lying next to him. "Harry…." Draco purred while caressing softly the tanned arms, "Good morning."

Sleepy smile played on the full lips of raven haired boy as he moved to brush Draco's rosy lips with his own, whispering the answer to Draco's greeting. Soft kiss sending pleasant shivers down Draco's spine. Seeing the gentle gaze and feeling the warmth of the gorgeous body pressed tightly against his own Draco couldn't resist the urge to caress the silky black hair while cuddling even closer to his lover.

"I love you" Draco mumbled, trying to find a comfortable place to position his long slender arms. Raven haired boy chuckled, blinked his emerald eyes slowly and answered "…I love you more."

Draco struggled to keep the giggle escaping his lips and replied "You do not. "

"Oh I sure do.." Harry stated sheepish grin on his face.

"No you don't. I do love more!" blond boy snorted, biting his lower lip.

Harry chuckled again, watching amused the pouting face his lover made, he replied with a wicked grin playing on his lips.

"And what exactly do you love more? Chocolate Frogs?"

Expression of pure, loving amusement spread to the dark-haired boys face as the blond beauty stumbled with his reply, realizing the way he had been played with.

"Har…Agh! _Harryy…_I meant that…well… You DO KNOW perfectly well what I meant…" tossing his hair away from his face Draco stared sulkingly his grinning lover.

"And what if I do? It is apparent that the brain inside that stunningly beautiful head of yours is still sleeping soundly…" Harry stated sure of his victory in this verbal battle. Adjusting their bodies closer to each other, smug smile flickering on his face, the raven-haired boy felt the effects of being awake AND so close to his lover….

Snicker escaped from the platinum blonde, mild blush creeping on his cheeks when he smirked triumphantly to his lover.

"Well…If my brains are still sleeping, it is at least good to know that YOU have no such problems…in certain body parts…!"

Laughing brightly to his lover's embarrassed scowl Draco hugged the tanned boy and gave him a teasing kiss. "Maybe you should show my body some example…" Draco chuckled teasing his lover by placing light kisses all around the wide, muscular chest, his almost white locks and skin glowing against the tanned body of his now laughing lover…

Only the early morning sun was a witness to this private moment between two lovers sharing their love while bathing in the golden gleam of the approving sun.


End file.
